


Comfort

by tidecallersblessing (shivadyne)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/tidecallersblessing
Summary: A mission gone wrong can make other things go right.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for https://aoi-hina.tumblr.com/

Jenna walked through the compound, pressing a button on her tactical glasses—stylish, cute, and Stark tech to boot!—which revealed the layout of the building to her, showing a large map with heat signatures spreading out in the building. She noted the quickly moving blue dot which was heading in the direction of the red dots. Four of them were seemingly clustered together and he was heading right their way. She pressed another button, turning on the comm. “Bucky-babe, what’s your status?”

Bucky answered, sounding almost clinically assessing, “Four enemies spotted. Engaging and clearing a path for you to get the information needed. ETA?”

Jenna sighed, a little regretful that he was in Winter Soldier mode. “Give me a couple minutes… err… I’ll be there in about 5 minutes. Play hard to get? You’re _very_ good at it.”

“Doll, I think you’ve got me confused with someone else,” Bucky muttered, a bit grumpily. “I’ll play hard to get for the bad guys, though. Maybe they’ll appreciate the chase.” There was a clatter and distant shouting. “…They aren’t appreciating it. What do I gotta do to get a little appreciation around here?”

“Mmm… nope, I don’t think I’ve got the wrong guy.” Jenna distantly wondered how he managed to crawl through vents so fast. Her man had many talents, but she hadn’t thought he was part cat… She shook the thought off, sticking close to walls and keeping a close eye on the distance of the heat signatures from her. Being an archer, she was at a bit of a disadvantage here. “And hey, I don’t want to fight these guys for your attention… don’t go seeking love from anyone else, even if that love is someone staring in awe at the way you can wrap your thighs around an enemy’s neck like the swoon-worthy python animorph you totally are—"

Bucky made a choked noise over the comm that amused Jenna greatly. “No, just no! I read one of those books and I get that reference so _no._ ” There were sounds of fighting coming over the comm. He must’ve not had time to turn it back off, considering the situation.

Jenna waited until the grunts and bangs had finally silenced, then stepped out from behind the wall to admire Bucky’s handywork. He was brutally efficient like this, a well-oiled machine that practically danced around opponents until he’d ascertained what their weak spots were. She rested a hand on her hip, glancing aside at him. “All of them are already knocked out, huh?”

Bucky nodded, gazing almost shyly at her as if he was embarrassed by his behavior. “Uh huh. If I remember correctly, Stark told me our info should be… that’a’way—” He gestured down the hall to the left. “Straight ahead. You still have the USB stick he gave you?” He knelt by one of the unconscious enemies as he spoke, taking out some of the strong cables they were given for capture. He tied their arms and legs, testing it to make sure it held up strong enough. Once satisfied, he moved onto the next one.

Jenna reached into the pocket of her costume, holding it out for him to see. “Yeah… I’m not going to slack off. Mr. Stark is counting on us, right?” She smiled, tucking a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear. “I’ll get going. Meet you at our rendezvous point in about 15 minutes, if nothing changes our plans?” A small part of her brain shouted that splitting up in horror movies was a big no, but she told that part to stick it.

Bucky gave her a thumbs up, winking at her. It made him seem even handsomer when he had confidence like that, especially since he was still adjusting to being his own person again after what HYDRA had done to him.

Jenna flushed, inwardly grateful for the mask hiding most of the pinkness on her skin. Her boyfriend was just too cute sometimes! “R-right. See you soon.” She turned around and walked in the direction he’d pointed her towards.

Eventually Jenna saw a door with a console placed next to it. She quickly backed up and assumed her stance, readying her arrow and taking aim. She drew it back and let it fly, watching as it stuck into the console. It beeped a couple times, then exploded. There was nowhere to hide when a huge piece of shrapnel from the console embedded itself into most of her upper arm. She hissed out in pain, eyes watering. “Focus on the mission, Jenna,” she murmured, even as Bucky started worriedly babbling over the comm. She yanked it out of her arm, watching blood sluggishly flow out, and entered the room.

Bucky was still talking over the comm, voice low and thickly accented in Russian like Jenna rarely got to hear. “Zvezda moya, be safe. Stay there. I will find you. No enemies left except this—” There was a grunt, then a thud. “No enemies left.”

The room was a basic computer lab, by the looks of it. She walked up to the central computer that was hooked up to all the rest, placing the USB stick into the slot and watching as the numbers showed up in blaring red with error messages on the screen. It shot up quickly—15% became 43% in no time. “I’m fine, honey. Can you meet me here, though? I’m feeling a little… woozy.” She tore up part of her sleeve, wrapping it tightly around the wound then tying it into a knot. The computer flashed 100% at her and she took the USB stick out, putting it away. “Got our info, too.” She started to worry when she heard no response.

“Let me take a look,” Bucky said suddenly from right behind Jenna, surprising her enough to whirl around. “Hey, now, there ain’t anyone else in this compound to worry about. I’ve got us covered.” He held her arm close to him. “Still bleeding. Must’ve been cut pretty deep.” He nodded decisively to himself, then hooked an arm under Jenna’s knees and another around her back then lifted her up in a bridal carry.

Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. “I’m feeling kind of tired… Wake me up when we get home, please?” She was already drifting off a bit as she was carried through the compound.

Bucky kissed the top of her head. “I’ll take care of things, doll.” He kept walking, stepping over the unconscious tied up bodies of their enemies. He made quick time of their return to the Quinjet, then told FRIDAY to set a course back home.

They were home in no time thanks to the speed of the new Quinjet model that Stark had recently finished for the team, a fact Bucky was extremely grateful for. He headed up to their floor, uncaring about reporting back on their mission right now.

Laying Jenna down on the bed, Bucky lightly shook her uninjured arm.

Jenna slowly came back to, blinking up at him. She raised a hand to grab his face, pulling him down for a short and sweet kiss. “That was fast. Pass me the med kit…?”

Bucky pulled back, shaking his head. “I said I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you, I promise.” He pulled out the medical kit, getting all the necessary materials laid out before him. He took out the scissors in the kit, cutting loose the fabric around the injury. Then he started disinfecting the wound on her arm, slowly frowning once he realized the extent of the injury. “You might need stitches. Should I take you to the hospital? I can do it myself, but I can’t go making choices for you like that so…”

“It won’t need many, right? Only a handful?” Jenna asked, wincing and tearing up a bit as he handled her arm. She knew he was being as gentle as he could be with her, but god did it hurt whenever the disinfectant started to sting. She sniffled a bit, then said, “Just use the numbing gel and do it quickly, please. I trust you. You would never hurt me.”

Bucky ran a thumb under her eyes, wiping away the tears. “I promise I’ll make it fast, doll. Don’t you worry any about that.” He applied the numbing gel to the wound, then took out the supplies he needed for stitches. He threaded the needle after sterilizing it, then started carefully stitching up her arm. His hand was very steady, reminding Jenna that the man had gone to war once even if it had been an event that was many mind wipes away. After he was done, he bandaged it up and then put the kit away. “There we are. Might feel tender for a bit, but I can take out the stitches for you in a couple days.”

Jenna curled up on her side, staring up at Bucky with an affectionate shy smile. She blushed lightly, grabbing his hand. “It still hurts a little, though… Stay here with me for a bit? I could use some TLC from my one and only Bucky-bear.”

“I can stay with you forever, if that’s what you want.” Bucky brushed some hair out of her face, knocking his fingers against her tactical glasses. He took them off, along with her mask, and watched as she made grabby hands until he handed over her actual glasses. “Might be a little hard when Stevie comes barging in asking where’s the fire, but bring up fondue and he’ll be gone fast. Nothing could ever make him turn redder faster. Practically magical.”

Jenna changed into her comfy clothes as she listened, careful not to move her injured arm too much. She turned to him, a joking leer forming on her face. “Will there be any fondue?”

Bucky had finished removing the mask from the lower part of his face, making it clear to see that she’d managed to get his ears reddening. Jenna snickered a bit, clearly enjoying the sight. He stuck out his tongue at her as he finished changing as well, then laid down next to her in bed. “You always act so nice and polite around the others. They have no idea you’ve got a dirty mind.” He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in flush against his chest.

Jenna wrapped an arm around his middle, her other hand curled up against his chest. “I have no idea what you mean, Mr. Barnes. I’m just a sweet little archer, nice as can be and ready to help the big strong superheroes of legend.” She widened her hazel eyes at him, trying her best to look Bambi-like. Her glasses slid down her nose and she huffed in mild annoyance at the distraction, eyes tracking down to follow their tragic descent.

Bucky chuckled, one of his hands moving up to adjust her glasses for her. He tucked some wavy strands back behind her ear. “I’m not gonna fall for it, doll. Heard enough of that tongue of yours when you’re playing games to know it ain’t got a single grain of truth in it.”

Jenna leaned up a bit, looking down at him disbelievingly. “And you’re any better? I know you must be holding back on me here with your potty mouth. Steve didn’t wash out your mouth with soap when you said a swear coming back into this century, did he? I’ll be so disappointed…”

Bucky guided her back down so that her head was resting on his shoulder, making it easy to feel the vibrations of his laughter ease through her. “You’d still love me, even if I didn’t have a potty mouth and you know it.”

Jenna smiled, pressing a kiss to his metal arm knowing he would see it. “I’d love you no matter what. Can’t just snuggle up to any regular old teddy bears.”

He held her tighter. “Gonna hold you to that, doll.”


End file.
